Erica, Erica, Erica
by iamdeMILO
Summary: "Erica, Erica, Erica", her name ran through his mind all day. Through Erica's shocking tactics and new rebelliousness, Stiles finds himself curious about her. But after the one night she knocked on his window, things will never be the same between them again. Despite the hell going on around them, they still find themselves drawn to one another. SxE First Teen Wolf Fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story for one of my favourite pairing in teen wolf :D**

_Erica, Erica, Erica_ her name ran through Stiles's mind like a marathon as he flopped face down on the bed._ You still don't notice me. _Her words had given him a fluttery feeling in his gut. _You make a good batman. _She had practically confessed her undying love for him and here he was thinking where the hell he was all this time.

Erica was beautiful, no doubt. But did he love her? He shouldn't. He knew he wasn't suppose to even like her but he coudn't help remember the feeling when she was slashing in his arms that all he could think was, _Please don't die, please_. The feeling of gut wrenching fear had engulfed his whole body and it was then he realised how much he cared for her, despite all the bitchiness.

He wished he had some more time to talk to her before they were interrupted. Maybe learn more about her. He wanted to learn more about her. His mind was curious for her and had the sudden urge to call her up and listen to her talk and talk and talk.

A light tap on the window interrupted his thought. He opened his curtain slightly to find, the one and only, Erica Reyes. Shocked, He opened the window.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stiles hissed as Erica entered the room in her black booty shorts, A leather mini jacket, Thigh high boots and a white tank that revealed a cleavage. He felt his mind wandering to places he knew he shouldn't be entering and before he knew it he was staring.

"Ehem." She looked at him with a raised brow. He cleared his throat several times muttering a 'sorry'.

"You didn't answer my question." He said.

"Well" she sighed and laid back on the bed, "I was bored."

"You were bored?" He stared dumbfounded.

"Yep!" she chirped.

"And you came here?" He said slowly as he sat next to her on the bed

"Mhmm" she drawled.

"Why?"

"Well Stiles, believe it or not, your one of the most interesting people I know."

"I am?"

"Uh-huh"

Stiles sat up and leaned against the headboard as she followed suit. He felt weird and weirdly enough, in a _good _way. Her body was close to his but in his mind not close enough. He wanted to scoot over and wrap his arms around her. Ok now he was seriously weirded out. Since when did he get so sappy?

"So um, what do you usually do when you're bored?" Her lustful voice broke his train of thought. She looked up at him with innocent eyes but he knew the meaning behind them.

"Um video games?" He gulped playing dumb. _Stare straight ahead, don't give in._

"Well I can definitely think of something better." She drawled placing a hand on his inner thigh. His breathing hitched.

"Y-yeah?" _Don't give in!"Like what?"_

"Oh, I'm sure you can think of a few things." She ran her hands up and down his chest.

"Nope, not really."

She slowly but surely moved her way atop his lap. She traced her hand down the bulge in his pants and giggle as she straddled him.

"I think you've already thought of a few."

He squeezed his eyes shut, "Erica _what _do you want?"

She pulled back, shocked, hurt and angry. She moved aggressively off his lap and sat with her head in her hands. He just sat there awkwardly trying to cool himself down after what had just happened. He looked down at her broken expression and his heart broke a little inside.

"Erica why are you here?" he said quietly.

"Why?, _Why?"_ She laughed a humourless laugh. "Only trying to chase the guy I've been in love with for my whole life, when he's here not even fazed by my seduction!" She got up off the bed as if ready to leave. "And now here you are probably thinking about _her, _while I sit here and watch you love her everyday!" Her eyes became glassy with unshed tears. But he was shocked. He hadn't even thought about Lydia ever since he started thinking about Erica. Wow.

"Erica I-"

"_Every single freaking day!_ Do you know what that feels like? Watching the person you love look at someone else?" There were few silent tears pouring down her face.

"Believe me, you have no idea."

"Forget this, I'm leaving" She made her way to the window in aggravation.

"Erica wait!"

"What?" She snapped.

"Just- stay, don't go." He pleaded, he was shocked at how much he wanted her to stay and how much her hurt was emotionally affecting him.

"Why" She challenged but he didn't miss the tiny plea of hope laced in her voice.

Silence.

"Forget it" She turned around to leave but as if on impulse he grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. With no warning, Stiles pulled her head forward and joined their lips in a passionate kiss. Their kisses became hungry fast. They were kissing each other frantically as if the other would disappear and Stiles could feel the explosions and fireworks going on in his stomach.

He moved her towards the bed and fell on top of her. He smiled into her mouth in which she returned with a giggle. Their tongues fought for dominance in an endless battle. He unzipped her jacket as she tore at his shirt. His mouth moved to her neck and began sucking, kissing and licking her pulse.

"Oh..." She sighed and shuddered in pleasure. "Stiles..." he lifted her shirt over her head revealing a black lace bra. His mouth hungrily move to her collarbone as she arched her body towards his. Never in his life would Stiles have thought that he would be doing something like _this_ with a girl like _Eric._ He felt odd that someone like her could still want a guy like him. He kept his thoughts to himself; he didn't want to seem vulnerable.

His grunts and groans mixed with her moans and sighs as they tried to push their bodies closer then they already were. He ran his hands up and down her sides as he moved his mouth up to meet hers.

_**BEEP!**_

The noise of his farthers car horn jerked them apart. His eyes moved to the clock. _10:25._

"Shit!" He hissed, "My dad!" He frantically tossed her her clothes and threw on a rumpled shirt off the ground. He heard the front door open and close. Erica was just at the window.

"We'll talk tomorrow I swear." He promised. She nodded in understanding. He jumped in bed and pretended to sleep.

"Night Erica." He whispered. She gave him one last look before jumping out. He was surprised at the look. Erica gave him a hopeful look. Like she hoped for more in the future. And strangely enough, so did he.

So as he fell asleep that night he was back to thinking of Erica. _Her hands, her touch, her lips. Erica, Erica, Erica._

**So guys! This is my first Teen Wolf fic! I love this pairing! I hope you enjoyed that. Leave a review. I love constructive criticism. **

**Likeit?Hate it?Review it!**

**~MiLo**


	2. Chapter 2

_Erica, Erica, Erica, _what was he going to say to her? Should he act natural? Bring up the kiss? He sighed in aggravation. He was _not_ good at this. When it came to girls Stiles thought, he was the most clumsiest, most awkward person. He wanted to talk to her the problem was, he didn't know _how._

"Hey Stiles!" Lydia chirped from beside Stiles's locker. Stiles collected his things and shut his locker. His brows rose in shock when he saw her.

"Uh, hey." He gave a tiny wave, "Need something?"

"Nope. Just came to say hi." She smiled. Her niceness surprised him but not as much as the fact that he didn't feel his heart hammering or his palms sweating. His casualty shocked him.

"Ok then. Hi" He smiled politely.

"So where are you off to?"

"Uh, science." _With Erica. _The thought made his heart skip a beat.

"Want me to walk you?"

"Sure." Lydia and Stiles walked in silence towards the science room their hands occasionally brushing. No tingles for Stiles. None.

"Well thanks Lydia. Bye!" He smiled at her once they reached the door.

"Bye Stiles!"

He walked inside and straight to his lab. He was paired with Erica. He felt anxious yet excited to see her and he prayed she felt the same way. Minutes passed as the class filled up. Erica still hadn't come.

"Hey man." Scott grinned at him flopping down at the lab next to him.

"Sup." He nodded.

"Tonight, you need to pick me up at 8pm, remember the plan?"

"Uh-huh" He'd totally forgotten about tonight with his mind revolving around Erica.

"Erica, and Isaac are going to be there too."

"What- why?"

"We need someone to distract Jackson."

"And what the hell does Erica have to do with it?"He seethed. Erica couldn't get involved. He wasn't going to let her.

"They're going to distract Jackson." Scott explained

"But Sc-" Just as he was about to retaliate he was interrupted by the irritating sound of Mr Harris's monotone voice.

"Settle down class," He droned, "Your voices are what bring the shame and disgust into my life." Still no Erica. Stiles was getting impatient. The longer it was the more anxious he felt. _Where are you Erica?_ Just then, as if on cue Erica Reyes trotted into the class in her stiletto boots, short skirt and leather jacket.

"Late again Miss Reyes?" Said Mr Harris.

"I got help up." She replied with a smirk and flopped down in her assigned lab/seat next to Stiles.

"Right then, back to the lesson." And so he began his hour long lecture, which was already beginning to put Stiles to sleep. His eyes fluttered closed for a second.

"Psst!" Erica whispered.

"What?" He asked my heart rate picking up.

"I need to talk to you tonight."

"What? Why?" His heart was hammering against his chest now.

"I'll drop by after the plan. Leave your window open."

"Ok, I- uh, look forwards to seeing you." He grinned.

**Later that night, 8pm **

"Ready?" Scott asked not even looking the slightest bit nervous.

"Nope. But get in." Stiles said. Scott went in the car and nodded at Stiles motioning him to drive. The car burst to life as it lurched forward and on their way.

"So..." Scott cleared his throat sounding nervous, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok...?"

"What do you think of," deep breath, "_Erica_" Stiles let go of the wheel in shock and the car swerved.

"Shit!" He grunted regaining control, "Why would you ask that?" There it was. The sound of his heart pounding so hard that it hurt.

"I saw you today in science," He began slowly; "I heard your heart beat."

"There's nothing going on."

"I can tell your lying."

"Well, err, we kissed..."

"What!?"

"And a little more than that..."

"What!?"

"Scott, I think- I think I really like her." And the moment Stiles said it, he knew it was true.

"_Erica? _Psychotic bitch, who tried to kill Lydia- Which by the way, I thought you were in love with!"

"Well I guess I'm tired of chasing after someone, who constantly gives me the cold shoulder."

"When did all this change?"

"A few days ago," Stiles sighed, "Which by the way since we are on our way to sign our death warrant, I need to ask you something. A favour."

"What is it?"

"If something happens to Erica, anything at all, _Help her."_

"Alright."

**After everything, 12pm**

Stiles lay in bed later that night crashed after the hectic events that occurred that night. He didn't want to speak or think, or do anything. All he wanted to do was lay down and have a nice long sleep. But apparently the universe had different plans for him. He couldn't sleep because over and over he would replay today's events.

_**Tap, tap, tap.**_

He jumped at the sudden noise._ Erica_. He was surprised at his excitement to see her. He completely forgot everything he was thinking about and rushed to open the window. He stepped back to let her in and in walked Erica in all her glory, but instead of her stilettos and tight shirts she wore thin baggy pyjama pants with a matching black hoodie. Her face was make-up free and her hair was tied in a sloppy bun.

"Wow. Wardrobe change?" He asked.

"What's wrong with it?" To Stiles she seemed nervous for his answer but to Erica, she was secretly testing him. To see if he would still like her, even if she didn't were short skirts and tight shirts.

"Nothing. Actually, I think you look cute." She tested his heartbeat and sighed in relief. He was telling the truth.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"So um, there's some left over tacos. Want to snack on some together?" He grinned.

"Sure."

He jogged down the stairs to retrieve the tacos and heat them up. Once he was done he ran back up the stairs. He found her sitting on his bed surveying his bedroom. He flopped next to her and handed her a taco. They smiled at each other while chewing and Stiles thought that her smile was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" He spoke after moments of silence. She was mentally cursing at herself for telling him that she wanted to talk when it was just a mere excuse to see him another night.

"What? Oh, that," her palms began to sweat, "Well, I sort of made that up." She hung her head as her cheeks began to flame in shame.

"What? Why would you do that?" He didn't sound angry at all, just confused.

"Well," She drawled, "I made it up so I had an excuse to talk to you." She felt her cheeks burn even more. She felt so pathetic.

"Seriously?"

"Why do you seem so shocked?"

"Well, uh, girls like _you_," he began using hand motions, "don't exactly go for guys like _me_. I mean I think I'm finding it hard to believe that you're even into me at all."

"Why would you say that?!"

"Well, I'm all skinny and scrawny and your all, womanly any sexy. So why would you even still like me!"

She snapped her head up to face him and stared him straight in the eye, "Because I love you." They hadn't even realized how close their faces were. His heart was hammering hard against his ribcage as he stared at her lips. Her lips. Lipstick free and full. He found himself licking his own as he thought about what he wanted to do with those lips.

He grabbed her head and pulled her forward into a desperate kiss which she returned with just as much intensity. She pulled him down so she was straddling him whilst kissing. He yanked her hair tie off and wove his fingers through her long golden locks. He pulled her face closer as the kiss turned more and more heated by the second. She began grinding against the bulge in his pants which was now growing faster by the grind.

She ripped off his shirt as he yanked of her hoodie which revealed her green camo bra. He flipped her over and moved his lips down to her neck, her collarbone and then finally he stopped at her breasts. With a moan she arched her back towards him so he could unhook her bra. He buried his face in her breasts and began kissing his way to her nipple. Never in his whole life he thought he would he ever be doing something like this with a girl like _Erica. _He took her nipple into his mouth and began sucking.

"Stiles!" Erica breathed.

He bit on her nipple and tugged back.

"Oh!" She gasped. Her body was quivering and trembling in pleasure. She flipped him over, unable to hold herself. She yanked at his trousers and tossed them behind her, revealing white boxers and a _very erect_ erection. He groaned as she shoved her hand down his boxers. He sucked in a breath, eyes widening as she began thrusting.

"Oh God." He groaned as she began to thrust faster, "Erica!" Her breathing was coming in erratic breaths. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing but was extremely pleased with the outcome. Just as he was about to release he pulled her hand out and flipped her over. He tore off her trousers and panties along with his boxers. Erica blushed at how wet she was but she gasped and stared at his manhood. She definitely was _not _expecting him to be _that_ big. He gave her a questioning glance, as if to ask, _can I? _She nodded.

"You ready for this?" He asked. She nodded.

He plunged in.

**This was my first ever steamy scene! Please I know I'm a rookie so bear with me :P. I hope you like the chapter! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is loved 3.**

**LIKE IT?HATE IT?REVIEW IT!**

**~MiLo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updates in ages! I completely forgot about fanfiction haha, anyway on to chapter 3**

Stiles sauntered through the halls at school feeling like king. He was floating on cloud 9, and felt like the universe was finally giving back to him. The previous night events had left him in an especially good mood. He couldn't understand why he hadn't felt this way about Erica before. _Erica, Erica, Erica_. She was all he seemed to be thinking about. What was not to love about her? She was kind- well sometimes, she was real, she was beautiful, and she was fun to talk to. Stiles remembered after he 'got lucky' with her, they both stayed up and talked all night despite their exhaustion.

"Hey man," Scott piped from beside him.

"Hello!" Sties said a little too loudly. Scott gave him a weird look which Stiles returned with a grin.

"Why are you so weirdly happy today?" Scott raised an eyebrow at him as they approached their lockers.

"Oh nothing!" he sighed melodramatically, "Just had a _really _good night sleep is all, and woke up walking on sunshine!" Scott froze. He slowly shut his locker and turned to look at Stiles.

"You… got lucky?"

"What? No! I'm actually disgusted that a man cannot say he had a good night sleep without being accused of sleeping with a woman!"

Scott snorted, "Liar."

"Alright fine, you got me"

"So…"

"So…?"

"So... Who was it?!"

"Talk about sticking your nose in my private life. You know most people would-"

"Erica?"

"Yep."

A few silent moments passed. "So are you and her like… a thing?

Stiles frowned, he hadn't thought about where they stood now. Where they just friends who had slept with each other, or awkward friends._ No _Stile_s _thought_, we're far from just friends._ "I- uh, I'm not exactly sure where we stand now…"

"But you like her?"

"A lot"

"Well, all I can say is," Scott gave him a solemn look, "Congratulations dude!" Scott beamed at Stiles chuckling and throwing and arm around his shoulder as they made their way towards first period, "So tell me _everything" _ Scott giggled in a girlish voice which made Stiles let out a loud groan.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Erica was laughing so hard that tears were spilling from her eyes from the story Stiles was telling. They were sitting cross-legged opposite each other on his bed.

"What did your dad do?!" She exclaimed

"I ran away for like two days! I was scared shitless!" His answer made Erica double over in laughter all over again.

"Oh my god… you have issues" She said taking breaths to calm her down and wiping the tears from her eyes.

He laughed, "So I've been told" The laughter died down after a while. And they sat in a nice silence.

"Hey um, tomorrow I probably won't be able to make it, you know full moon and stuff. Derek wants us all at substation and he's going to um, help us."

"Oh right and with Lydia's birthday and everything…"

"Oh right."

"Did you, maybe want to come after?"

"Sure," She smiled at him

"Cool" He grinned back, "Last night was fun." _SHIT. _He mentally cursed himself for being so blunt. She blushed tomato red and looked down.

"Yeah?"

"Really fun"

"Is that so?" They were definitely flirting now.

"mhmm"

She leaned forward and Stiles could smell her strawberry scented shampoo in her hair, "is he implying he wants to do it again?"

"That depends," He grinned, "is she offering?"

"Hmm," She pretended to stop and think, "Maybe she is"

"If she's offering then I'm sure it would make him very happy"

"Oh really?" She laughed and kissed him, "well he is going to have to work for it!"

"oh puh-lease" he tackled her to the bed so he was on top of her and began kissing her again. She pulled back breathless.

"Well someone got cocky overnight." He laughed as she giggled and returned to kissing him.

"Stiles and Erica?" Lydia asked incredulously from Allison's bed.

"Apparently so," Allison replied, "Or so says Scott."

Lydia was surprised to feel a spark of jealousy within her, "They won't last."

"And you're suddenly a relationship expert?"

"Oh hunny, trust me I know when a couple is not right, and they are soooo not right."

"Whatever" Allison replied with an eye roll, "You should be grateful that Stiles isn't into you anymore anyway."

"Grateful," Lydia paused, she was not grateful that Erica swooped in and stole him from her. Definitely not grateful. "Sure."

**So what do you think? I'm hoping it was okay and I hate making Lydia the bad guy because I honestly love her. Review this maybe? ;)**

**~milo**


End file.
